huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
The Casterwill Client
Venice, Italy: Preparatory Academy of Venice Lok Lambert gets to know the brilliant Sophie Casterwill. '' ''Venice, Italy: Lok's apartment By chance, Lok finds his father's diary and a mysterious Amulet. The lethal Organization Suits break in; they dash off in pursuit of Lok and Sophie down the streets of Venice. Will they manage to steal Lok's diary? Synopsis Sophie Casterwill joins Lok Lambert and Dante Vale in fighting against the Organization. Sophie then hires Dante to uncover the mystery behind the disappearance of Eathon Lambert, Lok's father, and to train herself and Lok. The Seekers and Cherit follow a clue from Eathon Lambert's journal and research the golem. They find references to Jodis Lore, but the Organization is in hot pursuit and also learns the whereabouts of the golem. Plot ;Surrounded! Dante Vale's house is surrounded by the Organization's Suits; Dante takes a Freelancer Amulet out of a safe disguised as a dial telephone. Heading for the roof exit, Dante gives this Amulet to Lok, who readily bonds with the Amulet's Titan. They emerge onto the roof, but to Lok's surprise, Dante taunts the Organization members with the intent of minimizing any damages to his neighbors' properties. As Dante, Lok, and Cherit flee from the Organization and their Redcap Titans, Dante summons Freelancer from an Amulet of his own. Sophie Casterwill intervenes with her own Titan, Sabriel, revealing her status as a Seeker, while her bodyguard Santiago takes out the last Suit personally. ;The Casterwill Heir After the brief skirmish, Sophie introduces herself to Dante, who recognizes her last name, Casterwill. They head back to her mansion, as Dante's house is now being monitored by the Organization. When Lok is unable to hire Dante to train him and help him find his father, Sophie draws from the Casterwill fortune to hire him for the job. Sophie's attendant, LeBlanche, then mentions to Santiago that these strong allies will be key in the girl's realizing her destiny as a member of the Casterwill family. Based upon the legible remnants of Eathon Lambert's journal, Eathon was last known to be searching for a Casterwill artifact, the ancient Amulet of Will. ;A Seeker in Training The next morning, after taking their history final, Lok and Sophie meet Dante outside of the Venice Preparation Academy. In the Venice Huntik Library, Dante begins to teach Lok the skills necessary to be an accomplished Seeker. Although Lok is initially unable to use a simple Boltflare spell, he is able to invoke the Freelancer Titan he had bonded to earlier. ;Myth of the Golem Recalling that "the ancient Amulet of Will sleeps with the golem," Sophie looks to the books of the library to research the Myth of the Golem in Prague, Czech Republic, the headquarters of the Organization. Santiago, however, will not permit Sophie to be taken to such a dangerous place and challenges Dante to a fight. After wining said fight, Dante and Lok return to Sophie and uncover the name of Jodis Lore, a Seeker. ;Mission to Prague DeFoe and his Suits show up at the mansion, breaking in by pouring acid on the doorknob. Dante and Caliban team up with Santiago and Shinobi to defend against the Suits and their Titans, but Grier and DeFoe invoke their own Titans, Breaker and Kreutalk, respectively. Cherit manages to take out a Redcap Titan with an Energy Charge, and Lok invokes Freelancer to defeat the other. During a distraction provided by Santiago, the team manages to escape with all but one of the books on Jodis Lore. The team then heads to Marco Polo Airport where Santiago, having seen Dante take a hit meant for Sophie, entrusts her into his care. The Organization, however, has ascertained where Dante's team will go, with DeFoe and Grier both heading back to the city of Prague. Gallery S1E02_Dante_Freelancer_Redcap.jpg|Dante and Freelancer rush into battle S1E02_Sabriel_Sophie_Redcap.jpg|Sophie and Sabriel defeat a Redcap S1E02_Lok_Dante_tea.jpg|Dante agrees to help Lok and Sophie solve the mystery of Eathon Lambert's journal S1E02_DeFoe_Grier.jpg|The Organization plan their next move S1E02_Dante_Lok_Cherit_invoke.jpg|Lok invokes Freelancer for the first time S1E02_Dante_Santiago.jpg|Santiago challenges Dante to a duel S1E02_Dante_Santiago_Suits.jpg|Dante and Santiago work together to fight the Suits S1E02_Caliban_Breaker.jpg|Caliban fights Breaker S1E02_Shinobi_Kreutalk.jpg|Shinobi attacks Kreutalk Cast and Crew * Richard Epcar: Grier * Kirk Thornton: DeFoe * Rebecca Soler: Sophie Casterwill * Marc Thompson: Dante Vale, Cherit * Yuri Lowenthal: Lok Lambert 1 02 02